


A Little Understanding

by Unfeathered



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Dawn tries to understand Willow (around the time ofWrecked)
Kudos: 3





	A Little Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/40450.html) on 31 October 2007 for a Halloween 'Come as you're not' party - this was different from most of the things I was posting at this time as it was totally _Buffy_ not _Doctor Who_ or a crossover, written in the second person instead of first or third, and written from a female perspective rather than male.

You don't understand Willow. How could anything be worth risking the person you love? Especially sweet, understanding, wonderful Tara.

How can magic be worth losing her? How can Willow risk her love for some cheap thrill? Not even that cheap; you remember Willow at Rack's place, dizzy and drained. It didn't look worth that either, though Willow was smiling.

Mind you… You think of yourself, squirreling away trinkets from the _Magic Box_ and other shops… That's not all that different, is it? The little thrill you get from taking things without being caught.

Maybe you do understand, just a little.


End file.
